A Day To Remember
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: James adoece pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts e passa o dia em casa com Harry. TRADUÇÃO


**A Day To Remember**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Único**

Harry lentamente abriu a porta do quarto de James e acenou a varinha para o pequeno abajur ao lado da cama do seu filho mais velho, ainda que essa luz fosse desnecessária na manhã de primavera.

- Jemmy. – Harry disse suavemente, gentilmente chacoalhando o ombro de James. – Jemmy, acorde, filho.

James fez um som abafado de protesto perante a interrupção de seu sono e se afundou ainda mais no travesseiro. Ele se virou e abriu os olhos.

- Eu tenho que ir para a escola hoje? – ele perguntou, grogue.

- Você tem alguma tarefa que se esqueceu de fazer? – Harry perguntou em alarme. Ele e Ginny eram muito bons em acompanhar os trabalhos escolares das crianças, e ele pensou freneticamente em sua lista mental das tarefas deles.

- Não. – James disse em voz baixa, se erguendo uma posição semi-sentada contra seus travesseiros. Era verdade. – Não tenho prova hoje, também. – ele adicionou defensivamente, sabendo que seus pais podiam pensar que ele estava matando aula por que não tinha estudado, mas não era o caso. Harry pegou a mochila de James do chão, ao lado da escrivaninha, e tirou uma agenda gasta do fundo. Um estudo rápido do calendário colado na primeira folha confirmou a veracidade da afirmação de James.

James esperava conseguir ser convincente sobre algum tipo de indisposição que lhe permitisse de ficar em casa. Seu tempo no primário estava chegando ao fim e ele ia para Hogwarts em setembro. Suas memórias favoritas eram de ficar em casa com um de seus pais nas infrequentes ocasiões em que ficava doente, e ele recebia atenção completa. Ginny lhe trazia suas refeições em uma bandeja e lhe deixava ouvir o rádio a tarde toda, enquanto alegremente lia sua pilha de livros semanal da biblioteca pública em Devon. Ginny o olhava frequentemente o bastante para se garantir de que ele estava bem, mas não frequente o bastante para irritá-lo. Ela parecia ser capaz de achar o balanço certo. Se Harry ficasse em casa com James, ele estava mais apto a acomodar James no sofá no andar de baixo e, depois do almoço, ele podia ser persuadido a assistir um filme antes que os outros chegassem da escola. James valorizava esses dias, e com Hogwarts em um futuro tão próximo, esses dias não mais existiriam.

- Eu não me sinto bem. – ele contou a Harry, com a quantidade certa de um choramingo petulante, que sinalizava mal estar.

- Qual o problema? – Ginny perguntou se juntando a Harry ao lado da cama de James.

- Diz que não se sente bem. – Harry murmurou.

Ginny colocou uma mão na testa de James, antes de inclinar na direção dele, pressionando os lábios no espaço acima da ponta do nariz e, então, em sua bochecha.

- Sem febre. – ela disse, estudando o rosto de James. Ele não parecia estar corado, seus olhos não estavam desfocados e ele parecia alerta o bastante.

- Estômago dói. – James ofereceu proveitosamente, tomando o cuidado de murmurar. – Garganta, também. – adicionou apenas para ser convincente. Ginny trocou um olhar com Harry e voltou a olhar para James.

- Eu vou preparar o café da manhã. – Harry disse, com um olhar significativo para sua esposa.

- Deite-se. – Ginny disse a James. – Eu vou checar seus irmãos. – encontrou Harry no corredor. – Bem?

Harry bagunçou o cabelo e franziu o cenho.

- Eu não sei. – admitiu. – Ele não tem nada importante para entregar na escola. E ele parecia bem noite passada quando foi se deitar. – disse duvidosamente.

- Mãe! – Lily chamou freneticamente de seu quarto, interrompendo a conversa. Ela correu para o corredor, um par de meia calça pendurado em seus dedos. – Eu furei com meu dedo! – ela urrou. Ginny ergueu a meia calça para inspecionar e, enquanto podia ser arrumada, agora não era o momento.

- Há um par novo no fundo da gaveta de cima. – ela disse para Lily de modo reconfortante. – O café da manhã estará pronto em alguns minutos. – Ginny correu os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo de sua filha, quase nostalgicamente. Lily não lhe deixava trançá-los com muita frequência, preferindo tirar o cabelo do caminho ao prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo. Lily voltou para seu quarto, deixando Ginny com a meia calça danificada. - Ainda bem que temos pares novos. – ela suspirou. – Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como Lily consegue estragá-las só olhando.

- É um dom. – Harry comentou levemente. – Agora, e Jemmy?

Ginny dedilhou o buraco na meia calça de Lily, pensando.

- Qual seria o mal de deixá-lo ficar em casa hoje? – ela ofereceu.

- Não consigo pensar em um. – Harry respondeu honestamente. – Ele só tem mais um mês lá, e aí ele vai... – parou de falar, os pedaços se encaixando. – Eu fico em casa com ele. – disse firmemente. – Eu não tenho nada urgente hoje, que não possa ser manejado daqui. Não tem sentido mandá-lo para a escola com dor de estômago. E se ele passar mal?

- Quem está doente? – Al saiu de seu quarto, a cabeça escondida dentro do suéter da escola. Ela passou pela gola, bagunçando ainda mais seu cabelo negro.

- Onde estão seus sapatos? – Harry perguntou em exasperação.

- Lá em baixo, eu acho. – Al disse com um dar de ombros. – Quem está doente? – ele repetiu.

- James está com dor de estômago. – Ginny respondeu, guiando Al até a escada. – Vai ficar em casa por precaução.

- Eu quero ficar em casa! – Al protestou.

Ginny pausou no meio da escada.

- Você está doente?

- Não.

- Então, você vai para a escola. – ela retorquiu.

- Eu nunca posso fazer nada divertido. – Al resmungou, entrando na cozinha.

- Da próxima vez que não se sentir bem, seu pai e eu deixaremos você ficar em casa. – Ginny o lembrou. – Além do mais, as férias de verão vão começar logo.

- Ainda faltam seis semanas inteiras. – Al bufou.

- E, aí, você terá dois meses para ficar de bobeira no jardim. – Ginny pegou a mochila de Al e a da Lily, colocando-as na mesa. Abriu rapidamente cada uma delas e procurou por qualquer formulário, trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa que a escola pudesse ter enviado para eles assinarem. Encontrou o livro que Lily não tinha devolvido, que ela tinha jurado ter procurado por toda a casa, e uma permissão para Al participar de uma execução, que deveria ser entregue no dia seguinte ao professor. Ginny colocou o livro no balcão e pegou uma pena da jarra que ficava ao lado de um bloco de notas preso à geladeira. Rapidamente rabiscou sua assinatura na permissão de Al e a passou para ele. – Não se esqueça de entregar, por favor. – ela disse, enquanto colocava o livro de Lily na sua bolsa. Ia devolvê-lo quando estivesse indo para o trabalho.

Harry entrou na cozinha, seguido por Lily, que prendia um elástico ao redor de seu rabo de cavalo. Apesar dos melhores esforços de Lily, mechas de cabelo balançavam ao redor de seu rosto e pescoço. Ginny chamou Lily e rápida, mas cuidadosamente, refez o penteado. Harry pegou o punhal da colher de madeira que estivera misturando o mingau, e começou a servi-lo nas tigelas que tinham sido enfeitiçadas para permanecerem quentes. Lily e Al receberam xícaras de chocolate quente para lutar o leve frio da manhã de primavera; chá para ele e Ginny, e suco de laranja para todos.

- Você encontrou seus sapatos? – ele perguntou para Al.

Al balançou a cabeça, colocando mel em seu mingau.

- Não. – disse curtamente, passando o mel para Lily, que colocou tanto mel para fazer os dentes de Harry doerem em resposta.

- Onde você os viu pela última vez? – Harry perguntou, colocando leite em seu próprio mingau, antes de adicionar um punhado de uva.

- Quando os tirei, ontem. – Al disse honestamente. – Eu não me lembro de eles estarem na casa. Eles ficaram sujos quando voltamos da escola ontem, e James disse para que eu não os tirasse dentro de casa.

Harry correu uma mão pelo rosto. Tinham uma rotina matinal rigorosa para saírem na hora certa, e incidentes como James ficar doente tiravam todos da rotina.

- Então, eles ficaram lá fora a noite toda?

- Acho que sim. – Al respondeu, o nariz se torcendo em dúvida.

Harry afastou seu café da manhã comido pela metade, e foi até a porta dos fundos da casa. Abriu a porta apenas o bastante para se garantir de que os tênis de Albus estavam ao lado dos degraus e os pegar. Normalmente, ele faria Al ir buscar os tênis, mas o menino precisava usá-los hoje. O tênis reserva para a escola não servia mais em Al, e esse era um par antigo de James, que ele tinha usado por menos de um mês, antes de ficarem pequenos. Com um aceno de sua varinha, a camada de lama sumiu e uma cortina de fumaça se formou. Harry derrubou o tênis ao lado da cadeira de Al e lavou suas mãos cuidadosamente, antes de voltar a tomar café da manhã. Ginny tinha colocado um feitiço em sua comida e chá para que continuassem quentes. Harry amava seus filhos, e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem eles, mas havia momentos em que eles o enlouqueciam.

Lily olhou para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

- Onde está James? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Ele não está se sentindo bem hoje. – Harry lhe disse sobre o suspiro de Al. Harry ergueu uma mão e bagunçou o cabelo de Al com um sorriso compreensível. No próximo ano, seria a vez de Albus acordar com uma dor de estômago, e, então, a vez de Lily; se James estivesse disposto a dividir seu segredo. A ideia de que seus bebês estavam crescendo fazia o nó aparecer em sua garganta, e ele a limpou ruidosamente, tomando seu chá.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, já é essa hora? – Ginny disse, olhando para o relógio na parede. Mandou Albus e Lily irem escovar os dentes. Um momento com James para se garantir de que ele não tinha piorado, uma promessa de Harry de que ele chamaria Molly se James não se sentisse melhor mais tarde, e um beijo para James e Harry, antes de guiar Albus e Lily porta a fora. Harry observou seus filhos caminharem pela trilha que os levaria até a vila e a escola, e o leve _pop_ de Ginny aparatando, indicando que ele podia parar de fingir.

Subiu levemente as escadas e colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto de James. James, por sua parte, estava mantendo valentemente sua farsa de que estava doente.

- Com fome?

- Não. – o estômago de James roncou ruidosamente, desmentindo sua resposta.

- Oh. Bem, nesse caso, vou te deixar descansar. – Harry disse, se afastando.

- Bem, talvez, eu poderia comer uma torrada. – James choramingou. Ele afastou o cobertor, se preparando para sair da cama, mas Harry o empurrou gentilmente contra os travesseiros.

- Não, você fica na cama. – Harry insistiu. – Eu trago em uma bandeja.

- Mas... – os protestos de James morreram em sua garganta. Se falasse que não estava se sentindo tão mal assim, Harry poderia fazê-lo ir para a escola. – Certo. Obrigado, pai. – ele disse fracamente, adotando um tom apropriado para quem estava muito doente para ir à escola.

Harry riu e voltou para a cozinha, acenando a varinha para um pedaço de pão. Várias fatias voaram até um prato, torrando-se conforme iam. Adicionou um prato de manteiga e um pote da geleia favorita de James, junto com um bule de chá. Harry colocou sua xícara e a de James na bandeja, e voltou para o quarto do menino.

- Vamos ver se isso lhe cai bem, hmm? – ele disse, prendendo um guardanapo sob o queixo de James, antes de lhe dar uma torrada, coberta de geleia. – Se estiver disposto, podemos ir para o sofá em uma hora ou duas. – Harry foi até o corredor e convocou a cadeira de balanço que tinham guardado em seu quarto quando Lily era velha o bastante para declarar que não precisava mais ser balançada até dormir.

James mordiscou a torrada, tentando desesperadamente não comer a torrada em três mordidas. Conseguiu tomar goles de seu chá e não tomá-lo em um gole só, enquanto olhava com desejo para a pilha de torradas sobre sua escrivaninha. Harry se esparramou na cadeira de balanço com um sorriso, e pegou uma torrada.

- Pai? – os olhos de James foram para a torrada e de volta ao rosto de Harry. – Posso comer mais uma, por favor?

Silenciosamente, Harry espalhou uma camada de manteiga e geleia em uma torrada e a passou para seu filho. Não questionou James sobre sua saúde, preferindo uma conversa leve sobre Quadribol; as chances da Inglaterra na Copa Mundial em dois anos; para quais aulas James estava ansioso em Hogwarts. Harry estava verdadeiramente interessado nas respostas de James, especialmente quando se tratava de Hogwarts. Frequentemente se perguntava se algum de seus filhos seguiria seus passos ou os de Ginny. Não que ele particularmente quisesse que eles virassem Aurores, e tinha quase certeza de que Ginny não queria que eles jogassem Quadribol profissionalmente.

- Você quer se matricular em Aritmancia? – Harry perguntou, enquanto James falava de uma matéria que Harry quase não entendia.

- É brilhante, pai! – James se entusiasmou.

- Então, quer quebrar maldições? – Harry perguntou duvidosamente. Não que achasse que James seria um desastre como quebrador de maldições, mas isso provavelmente significava que ele teria de passar algum tempo no exterior, antes de poder voltar para a Inglaterra. Harry já conseguia sentir seu coração se apertando perante a ideia de um de seus filhos morar tão longe.

James balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Não. – ele disse zombeteiramente. – Se você sabe como quebrar maldições, então você deve saber como _criá-las_, certo? – ele afirmou.

- Acho que sim. – Harry disse. – Então, por que quer aprender a criar feitiços?

- Por que não iria querer?

- Justo. – Harry cedeu.

- Os tios George e Ron estudaram Aritmancia? – James perguntou esperançosamente.

Harry começou a rir.

- Eles? Não. – zombou alegremente, antes de continuar. – George conseguiu um nível ordinário em Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. E você ouviu as histórias de como ele largou a escola com Fred.

- Oh. – um pouco do brilho nos olhos ansiosos de James se apagou.

- Oh, ele é muito bom nisso. – Harry lhe garantiu. – Ron é bastante talentoso, também. – se balançou por alguns momentos, estudando o chá em sua xícara. – Os dois são muito melhor nisso do que você esperaria se olhasse apenas nas notas de provas. – refletiu. – Especialmente Ron.

James olhou astutamente para seu pai.

- Então, está dizendo que eu ainda posso reprovar meus níveis incrivelmente exaustivos e não fará diferença?

Harry olhou severamente para James.

- Absolutamente não, rapazinho. – ergueu os olhos, até que estivesse olhando por sobre o aro dos óculos. – Sua mãe e eu esperamos que você tire uma nota respeitável nos seus exames.

- E o que seria isso? – James perguntou com expectativa. – Mais de três?

- Definitivamente mais de três. Pelo menos cinco. – Harry tomou um gole pensativo de seu chá. – Mas ninguém espera que você consiga doze, como Bill. – adicionou. – Bem, quase ninguém. Sua avó pode esperar isso.

James se acalmou rapidamente.

- Ela realmente acha que temos que prestar doze provas? – ele perguntou, horrorizado.

- Bem, talvez dez ou onze. Molly acha que se Bill conseguiu, então nós todos podemos. – Harry lhe disse com um sorriso torto. – É bom ter objetivos.

- Isso não é um objetivo. – James zombou. – Isso é tortura.

- Eu teria de concordar. – Harry murmurou. – Tudo o que queremos é saia por aqueles portões, no final do seu sétimo ano, sabendo que fez o seu melhor. – colocou sua xícara vazia na bandeja e gesticulou para James lhe dar a dele. – Como está seu estômago?

James se sentiu culpado quando percebeu que deveria estar se sentindo mal.

- Erm...

Harry pegou a bandeja e começou a sair do quarto de James.

- Está disposto para ver um filme?

- Agora?

- Por que não?

James considerou as possibilidades. Harry tinha uma coleção extensiva de filmes. Era um dos jeitos favoritos de seu pai terminar a semana; juntar todo mundo na sala de estar sexta-feira à noite, depois do jantar, e assistir a um ou dois filmes. Todos tinham seu gênero favorito, e a cada semana era a vez de uma pessoa escolher o filme da noite. Como resultado, James, Al e Lily tinham sido expostos à uma enorme variedade cinematográfica.

- Por que é sexta-feira? – James perguntou hesitantemente.

Harry sorriu de modo travesso e James conseguia ver que tipo de criança seu pai podia ter sido.

- Eu não vou contar se você não contar. – ele fez um gesto com o cotovelo. – Vamos. – Harry saiu do quarto e James podia ouvir seus passos se afastarem, enquanto ele descia as escadas. Sentou-se em sua cama, pensando suas opções. Um festival cinematográfico ilícito com seu pai ou ficar aninhado na cama. Não precisou pensar duas vezes. Quase se esquecendo de manter sua farsa, James escorregou cuidadosamente para fora da cama, e pegou o suéter que ganhara no último natal, pendurado no encosto da sua cadeira. Estava quase completamente fora do quarto, quando deu meia volta e pegou um par de meias na gaveta da cômoda. Sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada e vestiu as meias, antes de caminhar até a sala de estar, onde Harry já estava esperando em uma poltrona, o sofá arrumado com uma manta de lã confortável. Harry apontou para a parede de DVDs. – Vá em frente, então.

James foi até os filmes e estudou os títulos, inclinando levemente a cabeça para lê-los. Foi até uma parte cujos filmes seu pai quase não assistia mais. As poucas vezes que James conseguia se lembrar de Harry assisti-los era no dia que Ginny lhe dizia que seu pai tivera uma "noite ruim". Quando James era pequeno, ele se sentava ao lado de Harry no sofá e se aninhava contra seu pai. Lembrava-se da sensação do braço de Harry ao redor de seus ombros e o cheiro do sabonete que ele tinha usado no seu banho matinal. Ele não tinha entendido o humor, mas amarava ouvir a suave risada de Harry. Recentemente, James começara a descer escondido, depois de todos terem ido dormir, e assistia a esses filmes com o som quase completamente baixo. Um em particular tinha adicionado algumas novas palavras ao seu vocabulário, para não mencionar aguçado sua curiosidade. James tirou a caixinha da prateleira e colocou o CD no aparelho, antes de se aninhar no sofá, puxando a manta ao redor de seus ombros.

A tela do menu apareceu e Harry resmungou.

- Hmmmph. – olhou para James, os olhos levemente cerrados. – Você quer assistir esse? – perguntou.

James ficou um pouco tenso, mas conseguiu encolher os ombros de modo indiferente.

- Sim. – olhou para Harry pelo canto dos olhos.

Os lábios de Harry se pressionaram, enquanto olhava para a televisão, os dedos batendo no controle remoto. Seu dedo indicador parou sobre o botão de "play".

- De jeito nenhum conte pra sua mãe que eu te deixei assistir a isso. – avisou.

- Eu já vi, pai. – James contou.

- Sim. Mas você tinha o quê? Cinco? Seis anos? A única coisa que impedia sua mãe de destruir o aparelho de DVD era o fato de que você era muito novo para entender.

James se sentou e estudou Harry. Solenemente, desenhou uma cruz sobre seu peito e ergueu a mão, a palma virada para fora.

- Eu prometo que eu não vou deixar a mamãe descobrir, nem agora, nem nunca, que eu assisti a esse filme hoje. – deixando a postura séria de lado, sorriu marotamente para Harry. – Tudo certo, então?

Harry fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça, silenciosamente entregando sua alma a Deus se Ginny descobrisse, e pressionou "play".

**-x-**

James cantou suavemente sob a respiração:

- _Every sperm is sacred. Every sperm is great. When a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate..._

Harry começou a bufar, fazendo um esforço para não explodir em risadas. A música tinha começado agora, e se James fosse um novato, ele provavelmente não saberia a letra. _Então, você assistiu a esse filme antes, é?_ Pensou. James conseguia citar muitas falas para quem tinha visto esse filme uma ou duas vezes há seis anos. Não deveria estar surpreso. Adaptar regras de forma criativa era um traço da família Weasley, para não mencionar dos Potter também. Eles não tinham permissão para assistir filmes se Harry, Ginny ou Teddy não estivessem em casa. Harry supôs que James estava assistindo filmes enquanto eles dormiam. Certamente explicava a sonolência dele no café da manhã de sábados ou domingos aleatórios, apesar de ter que ir dormir as dez horas. _Bem, ele não estaria mentindo se dissesse que estávamos em casa. Nós estávamos. Só que não conscientes... Eu não sei como não o pegamos, o diabinho,_ Harry refletiu com mais do que uma pitada de admiração pelo atrevimento de seu filho.

- Eu não entendo. – James anunciou.

- O quê?

- "Quando o papai veio..." – James citou, parando de falar pensativamente. – O que isso quer dizer?

Harry sentiu ficar de boca aberta.

- Erm... – sentiu seu rosto corar furiosamente. – Eu vou pegar uma xícara de chá. Quer um pouco? – tagarelou nervosamente. Era muito cedo para explicar algumas gírias para James? Havia várias frases ambíguas que Harry usava casualmente perto dos meninos, mas a maioria tratava de funções corporais normais, não atividades sexuais.

- Eu disse algo errado? – James perguntou timidamente, sua confiança de antes diminuindo levemente.

- Oh... Não. É claro que não. – Harry lhe garantiu. – Só vou pegar um pouco de chá e aí podemos... Conversar... – engoliu em seco, indo rapidamente para a relativa segurança da cozinha. Ele e Ginny sempre tinham respondido as perguntas de James quanto a sexo e sexualidade; de uma maneira apropriada para a idade, é claro; do mesmo jeito que tinham feito com Teddy. Mas ultimamente, James tinha abordado Teddy com algumas de suas preocupações com os primeiros sinais de puberdade, o que Teddy era capaz de explicar de um jeito alegre e com termos explícitos, o que Harry achava que nunca seria capaz de fazer. Acima de tudo, não havia nenhuma camada de vergonha. Preparou um bule fresco de chá e o levou para a sala de estar, servindo uma xícara para James e outra para si, mais para dar a ambos o que fazer com as mãos do que real vontade. – Então, o que Teddy te disse? – Harry perguntou cuidadosamente.

Bochechas e orelhas coradas, James murmurou exatamente o que Teddy tinha lhe dito em grandes detalhes. Harry apenas assentiu nos momentos certos, dolorosamente ciente de quão humilhante isso era para James, e permitiu que ele falasse até que houvesse dito tudo o que queria. Ele tinha procurado George quando tinha a idade de James e nunca se esquecera de quão envergonhado estivera, mas eternamente grato que George tinha reconhecido isso e não se aproveitara da situação para zombar dele. James tomou um longo gole de seu chá e olhou intensamente para Harry.

- Então?

Harry pigarreou.

- Bem. Sabe aquelas manhãs em que você acorda e seu pijama ou a roupa de cama estão um pouco molhadas?

- Erm. Sim.

- É o que "veio" quer dizer. Ejaculação. – Harry se forçou a não olhar para seu chá e manter contato visual com James. _Melhor que pergunte para um de nós do que Fred ou Jacob_, Harry pensou. Só Merlin sabia o que eles iam tentar passar como informação correta. Conhecendo-os, eles diriam a James algo questionável, só para zombar dele.

A testa de James se enrugou.

- Por que chamam disso? – ele perguntou curiosamente.

- Sabe, - Harry começou timidamente. – eu realmente não sei. – ele começou a rir; a risada rapidamente se transformou em uma gargalhada, quebrando a tensão nervosa. James se juntou a ele e, depois de alguns minutos, as risadas diminuíram para a eventual risadinha, e Harry recomeçou o filme. – Jemmy, eu sei que isso tudo pode ser vergonhoso para você, mas eu quero que saiba que pode perguntar a Teddy ou a mim qualquer coisa. Até mesmo para sua mãe, embora eu tenha certeza de que isso vai fazer com que você não queria ficar com ninguém por um tempo, se estiver na sua cabeça que foi sua mãe que te contou sobre isso.

- Eca.

- Quantas vezes você viu esse filme? – Harry perguntou suavemente, como se James não tivesse dito nada.

- Quatro. – James respondeu automaticamente, antes de colocar as mãos sobre a boca de modo culpado. – Você não ouviu isso.

Harry sorriu e piscou.

- Ouvi o quê?

**-x-**

Harry enfeitiçou a colher de pau para mexer a sopa, enquanto colocava a mesa para um almoço simples. Passou a cabeça pela porta da cozinha e chamou:

- Está disposto a comer à mesa ou quer o almoço em uma bandeja?

James ergueu os olhos do livro e cuidadosamente marcou a página com uma pena quebrada. Sua tia Hermione podia matar as pessoas que dobravam as pontas das páginas de um livro. Ele não sabia como ela conseguia perceber, mas ela percebia.

- Posso comer à mesa. – passou por cima das almofadas empilhadas, deixando a manta de lado, pulando o braço do sofá, tentando não correr até o aroma saboroso de sopa de galinha e pão quente. Harry mordeu o lábio para esconder o sorriso que surgiu com a tentativa vã de James fingir que estava com dor de estômago e encheu a tigela de James até a borda. Encheu a sua própria tigela, e quando as levou até a mesa, empurrou a tigela de manteiga para perto de James. James ergueu a toalha que cobria fatias grossas de pão e o cobriu de manteiga, antes de mergulhá-lo na tigela fumegante. Ele conseguiu comer de uma maneira que sua avó aprovaria, silenciando os roncos de seu estômago, antes de pegar sua colher e se servindo da tigela a sua frente. Seus pais cozinhavam bem, mas sua fome fazia uma sopa simples parecer o manjar dos deuses. A fome satisfeita por agora, James olhou para Harry. Algo estava em sua mente, por mais tolo que fosse. – Pai?

- Sim? – Harry deixou sua colher de lado e deu sua atenção total a James.

- Posso te perguntar algo?

- É claro.

James se remexeu em sua cadeira. Ele não gostava de se sentir como um bebê. Se fosse Lily a dizer algo, ele podia se sentir superior. Além do mais, ela só tinha sete anos.

- Estava com medo de ir a Hogwarts? – ele perguntou tensamente, olhando para a cesta de pão.

Harry pegou sua colher e a colocou na tigela, pegando um pouco de sopa. Estudou James pensativamente, enquanto comia.

- Claro que estava. – Harry disse, tomando cuidado para não soar muito indiferente. – Eu fui criado por trouxas, que não sabiam a primeira coisa sobre magia. – começou. Nunca falara sobre os Dursleys para seus filhos, além de que seus pais tinham morrido quando ele era um bebê e que a irmã de sua mãe e o marido dela tinham lhe acolhido. A maior parte do começo de sua vida era um segredo para seus filhos sob a crença de que as pessoas veem o que querem ver, e Harry acreditava fervorosamente que quanto menos falasse de sua vida como O Escolhido, mais provável era de que seus filhos apenas o vissem como seu pai e nada mais. Tinha funcionado até então, a ponto de passarem pela estátua, no vilarejo, que comemorava aquela longínqua noite de Halloween, e as crianças não se interessarem por ela. Mas, também, eles passaram por ela a vida toda, e era apenas uma parte do cenário. Harry já tinha começado a se preparar mentalmente para as questões inevitáveis agora que James ia começar Hogwarts em setembro. – Eu não sabia como chegar na Plataforma Nove ¾. Eu estava em pânico. – Harry refletiu, sorrindo um pouco com a lembrança. – Por sorte, eu cheguei em King's Cross um pouco antes da sua avó chegar com a mamãe, e Percy, Fred, George e Ron. Eu perguntei a ela como chegar na plataforma, e ela foi gentil o bastante para me explicar. Achei que ia ser o pior da turma, por que nunca tinha sido exposto à magia antes. Eu não conhecia Quadribol, ou como erámos selecionados para as casas. – riu suavemente. – Eu nunca estive tão assustado quanto estava antes da cerimônia de seleção. Eu fiquei aliviado quando descobri que só tínhamos que colocar o Chapéu Seletor.

- Mesmo? – James perguntou incredulamente.

- Mesmo. – Harry e James almoçaram em silêncio. – Há mais do que apenas talento, sabe. – Harry disse depois de um tempo. – Talento conta um pouco, mas é como jogar Quadribol. Se não trabalhar, não vai melhorar em nada. E ter a varinha certa ajuda. – adicionou, lembrando-se das dificuldades de Ron e Neville em realizar magias com varinha que tinham escolhido outros bruxos antes. – E não deixe o dever de casa para fazer no último minuto. – Harry disse nostalgicamente. – Seu tio Ron e eu erámos péssimos nisso. Sua tia Hermione resmungava em desaprovação sempre que jogávamos xadrez ou snap explosivo ao invés de fazer o dever de casa logo que era dado.

James assentiu. Colocaram isso na sua cabeça desde que começara o primário.

**-x-**

- Pai? – James chamou quando Castle Anthrax aparecia.

- Hmmm? – os ombros de Harry ficaram um pouco tenso. A cena de Castle Anthrax ia ser um pouco difícil de explicar.

James respirou fundo, antes de falar apressadamente:

- Não estou doente de verdade.

Harry soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando.

- Eu sei.

James se virou sobre o sofá.

- C-como você sabia? – ele gaguejou.

Harry começou a rir tanto, que lágrimas correram de seus olhos. Respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar, e secou os cantos de olhos com a ponta da manta, rindo um pouco.

- Eu sou um Auror. – lembrou secamente. – Passei a maior parte da vida juntando pistas sobre as pessoas e o que elas fazem. Claro, foi com bruxos das trevas, mas depois de um tempo, você aprende a fazer o mesmo com pessoas comuns, também. – riu mais um pouco, antes de pegar sua xícara de chá. – Vejamos... Apesar de você não ter nada importante para entregar na escola, a hora é um pouco suspeita. – disse, erguendo um dedo para marcar os itens de uma lista imaginária. – Há apenas algumas semanas de aula no primário, antes de ir para Hogwarts. – Harry disse. – Por mais que sua mãe e eu tentemos, não conseguimos passar tanto tempo com cada um de vocês como gostaríamos. Eu daria qualquer coisa para passar um dia assim com meus pais. – adicionou desejosamente. – Dois, seu estômago ronca em um volume bastante alto. – Harry contou para James, usando o dedo indicador para cutucar a barriga de seu filho, antes de ergueu um segundo dedo. James riu. – Três, quando você não quer comer, é como eu sei que você realmente está doente. – disse, erguendo um terceiro dedo. – Você praticamente inalou a primeira torrada e pediu por mais, e trabalhou rápido na sua sopa no almoço.

- Oh. – James franziu o cenho em preocupação.

Harry pressionou um beijo no topo da cabeça de James.

- Não se preocupe, guri. – disse suavemente.

- Você vai contar para a mamãe? Ela vai ficar brava? – James perguntou, de repente aterrorizado de que receberia algum tipo de punição por ter mentido sobre estar doente e ter matado aula naquele dia.

Harry meramente passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de James.

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – disse quietamente. – Agora, shh. Vai perder essa parte. – disse, sentindo James relaxar contra seu corpo. Ele esperava não precisar explicar, e um dia, quando James tivesse os próprios filhos, ele entenderia como momentos assim eram preciosos. Era um momento que Harry ia guardar para o que ele sabia que aconteceria no futuro: uma daquelas cartas de Hogwarts, detalhando que tipo de artes James tinha feito ou que ele entrara em uma briga com outro aluno; quebrando o toque de recolher ou uma das regras da família; ser pego fazendo algo com alguma garota que ele não deveria fazer até ser muito, muito mais velho; para se lembrar de um tempo mais inocente.

Não importava a idade de James, Harry sabia que sempre olharia para seu filho e o veria nesse momento, em seu pijama amarrotado e cabelo bagunçado, com apenas onze anos.

**FIM**


End file.
